


Passions Rise

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, kinda the opposite of day of the doves lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: A creature arrives on the Enterprise that feeds off of the passions of the officers. This is a problem, especially for one James Kirk.





	Passions Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from tumblr and I liked it and so I wrote it.  
> “You know that episode where the ball of energy is making them fight? What if instead of making people hostile it makes them h*rny. And this ball of passion makes Kirk and Spock confront their feelings. Like something happens bc of the ball make them do something. Then that forces them to confront their feelings.”  
> Anyways I put my own lil spin on it and so I hope y’all enjoy it (I did). Also if you’d like to chat with me, hmu on tumblr at spocksgotemotions! I’m doing a writing raffle there if that’s something ur interested in.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Captain’s Log. Recently the crew has been acting quite strangely. Much more…passionate than usual.” Jim frowned, letting out a breath through his teeth. “Over the past two days I have had to break up far too many amorous encounters amongst my crew. Most seem sheepish and embarrassed when they are stopped, but they seem anything but cautious during the incidents. There must be some cause to this. Even I have found myself drawn to the boost in libido that the crew is suffering from. However I know how to control myself. Mister Spock and a team of scientists are working to find and fix whatever this is. I can only hope they will find a solution before…” Jim let out a breath, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. He turned off the recording, hearing a knock at the door. “Come in.” He grumbled. 

Spock walked in the room with a padd in his arms. “Captain, I-“ He paused, his eyes moving to Jim’s bare chest. Normally Spock didn’t think twice about seeing his Captain partially nude, but today… 

”What is it, Mister Spock?” Jim demanded with a huff, turning his chair to face his first officer. He kept his eyes away from Spock. With everything going around, he couldn’t afford being careless. Not when he had already come close to giving himself away twice already. “Any news, Mister Spock?” He snapped. He needed Spock to give his report and leave before he said something he regretted, because he knew he would say something he would regret. The words were already there on the tip of his tongue, fighting to slip past his teeth, through his lips. 

”We believe a lifeform may be feeding on the emotions of the crew.” Spock said quickly, averting his gaze. His tongue felt far too large for his mouth. He felt clumsy and foolish and it took everything within him not to reach out and touch his Captain. 

”Again?” Jim ran a hand through his hair as he stood to his feet. “How many times can this happen to one crew?” He demanded in frustration, beginning to pace the room. “Any clues on how to stop it?” He glanced up at Spock, and felt his heart skip a beat. He silently cursed whatever bastard was making it so much harder to speak with Spock than it already was. Jim hadn’t known that was possible. 

“Not yet.” Spock responded. “We hope it may simply pass through. As it is not terribly detrimental-“ 

”Not detri-“ Jim sputtered out, looking back at Spock. “My crew is dangerously distracted, I’m irritable as hell, we need this fixed.” He hissed, walking up to Spock. They ended chest to chest, close enough to breathe the other’s air. Jim vastly regretted his life choices. “This damned creature will force me to do something extremely detrimental to my wellbeing.” His voice was low. Spock may have been dreaming, but some part of him swore that Jim’s gaze slipped to his lips and lingered there for a moment before Jim forced his gaze away. 

A shaky breath escaped Spock, Jim felt it on his cheek. ”What do you mean?” He asked softly. 

”I could confess something.” Jim responded. He knew this was the doing of whatever creature. His gaze flickered back to Spock’s. Spock wouldn’t want him, especially not like this. His heart ached at the thought. But he could have Spock for the night. If he was affected he could have him until that damned creature ran off. Jim’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Spock wouldn’t need to know. He wouldn’t need to know that- “Spock…is this…is this thing effecting you?” Jim asked, his eyes pleading. He didn’t know if he wanted the positive or the negative more. He just needed an answer, something. 

“Jim…” Spock trailed off. “I do not…” He swallowed. 

”Spock,” Jim’s hands came up to grip at his shoulders. “Spock, tell me the truth. I know you feel. Is this…effecting you?” 

He let out a breath. “I am…affected.” He admitted, forcing his gaze downward. “I am sorry, Jim. I-“ 

“Spock, look at me.” Jim pleaded softly. Hands came up to cup the Vulcan’s face as his eyes met Jim’s desperate gaze. “You’re everything to me.” Jim practically whispered. “Spock…” What else was left to say. “Spock, I’m in love with you.”

”Captain…” Spock reached up, holding Jim’s hand in place. “Captain, this is simply the influence of the creature.” He said softly, even as his eyes fell shut and he leaned into Jim’s touch. “You could not mean-“ 

”Spock, I’ve known this for years.” Jim said, his voice suddenly hard. “I love you. This would be true if I told you the first day I realized it. It would be true if this creature never came aboard. And it would be true if I never told you and died with that secret.” 

”Jim…” 

”I would have loved you if you married T’Pring.” Jim continued. “I would have loved you if you stayed with Leila. I would have-“ Spock rushed down to meet his lips. Tears had begun to prick at the corners of his eyes, and if Jim spoke one more word he knew he would begin to cry. It was awkward. Gentle and restrained, with tidal waves of emotion hiding behind their thin mental barriers. Jim pulled away slightly, looking up at Spock with adoration in his eyes. “I would love you if I got to kiss you everyday, or if that was the only kiss we ever shared.” 

”Jim, you are speaking too much.” Spock said softly, leaning down to brush his lips against Jim’s. “I love you too.” 

* * *

“Captain’s Log. The creature seems to have made its way off our ship. Things are still a little awkward around some parts of the ship, but overall it seems things have returned to normal.”

”Jim?” Spock’s low voice beckoned. “Return to bed.” 

“Right there, love.” Jim cracked a smile. “Computer, erase last five seconds of that recording.”


End file.
